Four Light Heaven
by Fields-of-Hope
Summary: “Two years… Have passed… Only now have you finally returned…” A new threat, an old flame, a complication… Four Light Heaven. [DaiXRik]
1. Stage One: Scars

**Four Light Heaven**

Author: Fields of Hope

Title: Four Light Heaven

Summary: Daisuke Niwa has always been quiet and shy. Never been in love. They think they know him. How wrong they are. A new threat, an old flame, a complication… Four Light Heaven.

Disclaimer: I don't own D.N Angel or any of the characters associated with the anime/manga.

Daisuke Niwa ran. He ran for his life. He ran for a love that could never be. Daisuke Niwa ran.

­­­­­­­

Daisuke Niwa ran.

Every morning he would get up early to go for a run. His mother never knew why, but she never asked. Daisuke had run every morning since the day that everything went wrong.

Ever since the final battle, Daisuke had never been the same in Emiko's eyes. He would do his homework, go out with friends, never be late for school... He was generally busy.

Emiko didn't like it.

Daisuke got up at five-thirty every morning to go for a morning run, whereas the old Daisuke would get up late and have to run to school to get there on time.

Daisuke would come home and do his homework, go to the library to study, whereas the old Daisuke would leave homework to the last minute, doing what she called a JP job. A Just Pass job.

Daisuke would go out with friends, go to movies, go to the beach and have lots of fun with his friends, hang out with large groups, whereas the old Daisuke would hardly ever go out. And if he did it would be with his closest friends to a place he knew well, or by himself to work on his art.

His art.

Ever since the day when Dark and Krad had their last battle, Daisuke had never touched his art.

Never picked up a pencil, or paint brush.

At least, not that she had seen…

Daisuke woke up like he did every morning, suddenly and in a cold sweat.

Daisuke sighed.

He'd had the same dream again.

Daisuke had the same dream every night. The same, horrific dream to remind him of a past that refused to be left behind.

He dreamed of the final battle. He dreamed of Dark disappearing. He dreamed of Riku leaving him. He dreamed of all that blood on his hands…

All that blood…

Daisuke shook his head to rid himself of the images of his past. He didn't need to think about that right now, there was plenty of time to do that on his morning run.

Daisuke pulled himself out of bed and jumped onto the ground. He felt no need to use the ladder to his bunk bed anymore when getting out of bed. He knew he wouldn't hurt himself.

Daisuke grabbed a pair of jeans and a black long-sleeved top as well as a white sleeveless hoodie and headed towards the bathroom.

He stopped by his mother's room, and was relieved to hear he sleeping peacefully.

His dreams didn't always stick to truth.

When he got into the bathroom he turned on the shower to hot and dumped his clothes on the floor beside the sink.

While waiting for the water to heat up, Daisuke looked in the mirror above the sink.

His red hair was messed up and sticking up on weird angles from his restless sleep last night and his also red eyes were bloodshot, making him look a little like a red-eyed monster.

Daisuke thought it was appropriate.

Although they were only dreams, Daisuke couldn't help but feel that he was a monster. His dreams were horrific and, sadly, based mostly on truth and actual events.

Putting his hand under the water cascading down from the shower head, Daisuke deemed the water hot enough to wash himself in.

Stripping down, he stepped into the shower, carefully remembering to not trip on the step that kept the water in the little unit.

Standing under the water, having it run down his scarred back and wash away all of his sweat was somewhat comforting to Daisuke, somehow making him feel clean.

And he didn't mean that he was dirty.

He meant wash away his past mistakes, his sins, everything.

Sighing Daisuke decided to enjoy his hot shower.

Even before the final battle, Daisuke loved it when he showered.

He loved to feel the water down his back, the warmth of the scolding water, the sound of the drip drip drip when the water fell off him to the floor of the shower unit.

He still did.

Picking up the soap on the shelf hanging on the wall, Daisuke began to rub it into his skin, pausing when he reached his back.

Even though it was more than two years, Daisuke never failed to pause when he, or anyone else, touched his back. His mother and father knew not to touch him there, and so did his grandfather. But his classmates didn't. Whenever they tapped him on the back, it took all he had not to wince or cringe. They had no idea about it and he planned on keeping it that way. He never took his top off, never went swimming... And didn't want to.

His back was covered with scars.

All over his back.

Long, thin lines of contorted skin covered his back in a grotesque way, a constant reminder of his past.

Exhaling deeply Daisuke continued to rub soap into his skin and wash himself.

Once done, Daisuke let the water flow over him and wash away all remains of the soap.

Carefully stepping out of the shower, Daisuke wrapped himself in a towel, mindful of his back.

After drying the excess water off his body and running the towel quickly through his hair, Daisuke picked up his underwear and jeans and proceeded to put them on.

After pulling on his black long-sleeved top and putting on his white sleeveless top, Daisuke picked up his pyjama's and towel and put them into the washing basket beside the sink and headed out the door.

As Daisuke was walking down the hallway, thinking on what he was going to eat for breakfast he heard a cry.

Instantly tensing, readying himself for an attack, Daisuke looked around, searching for the source of the noise."

_Left?_

_No._

_Right?_

_No._

_Forward?_

_No._

_Back?_

"…"

Daisuke relaxed, allowing himself a laugh at the so-called 'threat'. Standing behind him, arms waving in the air, obviously wanting to be held, was Daisuke's little sister. At one and a half years old she was dark haired like her father, but with the beautiful style of her mothers, she was the spitting image of both of them.

Daisuke smiled and bent down to her level. She smiled brightly at him, lighting up his world. Although she was only one and a half years old, she was able to light up any room she was in, and able to make any situation happy. Daisuke couldn't help but want to be the 'older brother' type to her.

He put out his arms to pick her up and she ran toward him with that bright smile on her face.

When she reached him, he picked her up held her close.

She was the only one exempt from his nightmares and he wanted to keep it that way. He would die to protect her, he loved her that much.

Naturally he wasn't too happy when his mother announced that she was going to have a baby, especially with his father. His father left him when he was two years old and didn't come back for twelve years. He didn't want his sister to experience the rejection he felt at his father leaving him.

Daisuke never really got over that.

"Ohayo Dai-chan!" His little sister chirped happily in his ear. Daisuke smiled at her antics.

"Ohayo Nela." Daisuke said in greeting.

Daisuke then, with Nela in his arms, carried on to the kitchen.

When he reached the stairs Nela and Daisuke had a bit of trouble. It ended up with Nela laughing her tiny blonde head off while Daisuke sat rubbing his aching behind at the bottom of the stairs.

"Kawaii Dai-chan!" Nela laughed in her soft voice. At that Daisuke couldn't help but smile.

Anything was worth making her smile.

If she thought that him tripping, falling, stumbling and yelling his way down stairs was cute then that was fine with him.

After Nela had made her way down the stairs, with Daisuke's encouragement, he picked her up again at her request.

"Nii-san?" Nela asked.

"Mmmm?" Daisuke said in response.

"Can I come on your run today?"

Looking at the expression on his adorable sister's face was enough to make him want to say yes, but his run was his only time to think without interruption.

_And besides, she wouldn't be able to keep up._ Daisuke thought to himself.

"Nela-chan…" Daisuke said in a soft tone, he knew how sensitive she was.

"Mmm-hmmm?" She replied with a smile at her older brother.

"You know how I'm a really fast runner?"

"Yup! You have to be 'cause you have to fit to be a Phantom Thief!" She said happily.

At the mention of his family curse, Daisuke winced. He didn't want to remember his past; because it wasn't one that anyone would want to. He didn't want to remember the cursed artworks, he didn't want to remember Satoshi and Krad, he didn't want to remember Dark, he didn't want to remember the blood…

"Yeah… You do." Daisuke agreed. "And today I'm training…" He trailed off, wanting his sister to come to the conclusion herself.

"Oh! Okay then Dai-chan! You're gonna be to fast for me. Can I run with you later then?" Daisuke smiled, letting her know that they would indeed go running together another time.

She, in turn, smiled back.

Daisuke walked into the kitchen to find his mother and father already there.

"You guys are up early." He said to them.

Emiko and Kosuke jumped, not having realised that he was there.

"Yes… well…" His mother said.

Daisuke sighed. He wasn't and idiot. He knew they were talking about something they didn't want him to know about.

Just yet at least.

"Daisuke…'" His father started.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Are you busy after school?"

_I should have known._ Daisuke thought to himself.

"I'll cancel my plans." He said to his parents. No doubt they wanted him to housesit while his parents and Nela went out.

"Thanks Dai-chan, it means a lot." Daisuke simply nodded, sick of having to give up his life for them.

"Arigato nii-san!" Nela said enthusiastically. Daisuke smiled at her.

Daisuke's mother, Emiko then asked him what he wanted for breakfast.

"Dunno, I'll just get something on my run." Daisuke replied.

"Oh. Okay then." His mother said.

"Kay, later then. I'll see you when you guys back."

"Bye-Bye Dai-chan!"

"Ja Daisuke." His father and sister said.

Daisuke waved behind him as he walked out the door, knowing he won't see them until nine o'clock if they get back early.

Breaking into a jog, Daisuke slipped back into himself and thought on his dream last night. For some reason it was different from the rest. It was closer to home… closer to his heart. Daisuke guarded his heart with extreme caution, for he knew what it was like to have his heart broken by another. Although he thought that was his fault his love had left him.

_If I had been honest from the start… well things might not have turned out as they did. In a way it was a good thing that she left; now she doesn't have to be hurt by me. I loved her… _so_ much… She was my life, my light, my heart… my soul… my everything. It hurts so much! I wish you were here. Then, maybe, I might be able to take this pain. If you were here I would have something to look forward to everyday. I think, if you were here, I could handle these scars that I carry like a cross. My burdens would be lighter, because… just being around you makes me feel better. You made me feel whole, you made me feel safe, like I was wanted, you made me feel something I hadn't felt in a long time… You made me feel love. I don't know how I take the day without you, how I manage to get through the day… It's like living without air… You can't do it. I'm dying without you…_

_Ri-_

Daisuke skidded to a halt, barely avoiding the car that was just now coming around the corner.

He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed the car. Breathing heavily, Daisuke quickly apologised to the driver of the car, thinking that the driver looked vaguely familiar.

Shrugging, Daisuke forgot about it and carried on with his run, careful to look out for cars.

Thinking back to his previous thoughts before he was almost run down by the car, Daisuke sighed. He never got a good nights sleep anymore, his nightmares made sure of that. But, as he thought before, last nights dream was different. He dreamt about _her_. Daisuke thought he had left her behind when she said that she never wanted to see him again, that she would rather die than ever talk to him again. As much as it hurt him, he accepted it. He didn't yell, he didn't beg, he didn't cry, he just let her go. He knew that he couldn't do anything about it, so he didn't try.

Daisuke looked around him, taking in the view. He stopped to appreciate the beauty of what was in front of him.

It was sunrise. The sun was hitting the sea at a peculiar angle, making it glow a light yellow with hints of blue where the waves broke over the calm ocean, generated by the wind. The sun was making a red pattern of paint with streaks and splashes of pink scattered on the horizon. Just looking at it made Daisuke want to pick up his paintbrush and try to capture the magnificent scene before him, but he didn't create art anymore. After you loose love, you lose the ability to capture it. And Daisuke loved to create art.

At least, he used to.

Sitting down, Daisuke absorbed the scenery, trying to forever remember the beauty of this morning.

_I don't think I have ever seen a prettier sight._

No sooner had he thought that, a brunette's face flashed into his mind.

_No, _she's_ the prettiest sight I've ever seen._

Heartbroken all over again, Daisuke began his morning run once again.

A young brunette sat in her car, unable to think, unable to breathe. Her driver asked if she was ok.

"N-nani? Sorry." Her driver repeated the question and she smiled.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for caring."

But she wasn't. She had seen _him_. The one person she had sworn never to see again, the one person who she hated with all her heart.

The one person she couldn't live without.

_Oh why did it have to be you? Why, why, why? I… I don't know what to do… I… love you… Yet… How can I… after what happened?_

"Sis? You okay?" Her sister asked her, a concerned look on her face. She knew exactly who they had almost run into. Taking a deep breath, se answered as truthfully as she could.

"I honestly don't know…"

"Great, I almost get run over, and then forget to get breakfast! Nice one Dai!" Daisuke muttered to himself after he'd dropped off back at home to grab his bag and wash his face and get his lunch.

By the time he had done all that, it was time to leave for school and he didn't have time to get breakfast.

Daisuke was walking to the train station to get to school when he heard one of his friends calling out to him. He stopped next to the pet shop in the market, waiting for his friend to catch up. Daisuke remembered when Uizu had fallen in love with a rabbit here. Daisuke smiled at the nostalgic memory.

"Geez Daisuke, could you go any faster?" Looking at his friends face, Takeshi added

"Don't answer that."

Daisuke laughed at Takeshi. "Gomen Takeshi, I wasn't concentrating and forgot we were supposed to meet." Takeshi waved his hand in dismissal.

"Ne, ne, doesn't matter. I was late anyway." Both boys grinned at each other and continued they're journey to the school.

­

_Thanks for reading my first chapter of 'Four Light Heaven'. I know the title doesn't make any sense yet, and won't for a while. Sorry about that. Reviews are most welcome, and although I do read flames, I don't take any notice of advice. If you want your point across, _talk_ don't yell please. This is my first D.N Angel fic, and I would like any constructive criticism you feel the need to give._

_Ja everyone!_

_Glossary_

_Ohayo – Japanese greeting_

_Chan – A suffix used at the end of someone you know well or are familiar with_

_Kawaii – Cute_

_Nii-san – Older brother_

_Arigato – Thank-you_

_Ja – A form of saying goodbye_

_Nani – What?_

_Gomen – Sorry_

_Ne – a form getting someone's attention._


	2. Stage Two: Arrivals

**Four Light Heaven**

Author: Fields of Hope

Title: Four Light Heaven

Summary: Daisuke Niwa has always been quiet and shy. Never been in love. They think they know him. How wrong they are. A new threat, an old flame, a complication… Four Light Heaven.

Disclaimer: I don't own D.N Angel or any of the characters associated with the anime/manga, nor do I own the song _Breathe You In_ by Thousand Foot Krutch

Dedication: I want to dedicate this chapter to my first reviewer, Hardofheart. Not only were you the first reviewer, but the first to add my story to your favourites as well as the first to add it to your alert list. Thanks for the dedication and support Hardofheart-san!

* * *

_Daisuke laughed at Takeshi. "Gomen Takeshi, I wasn't concentrating and forgot we were supposed to meet." Takeshi waved his hand in dismissal._

"_Ne, ne, doesn't matter. I was late anyway." Both boys grinned at each other and continued they're journey to the school._

As Daisuke and Takeshi were walking to school, they passed a café that they hadn't seen before. The café was made to look old-fashioned, like it was built in the 1900's. It was Victorian style, with turrets and shutters. It was a deep mahogany brown, two stories high, with a front porch below a second story balcony. The window shutters were a darker shade of brown, most probably varnished to change the monotonous colours and separate them out. The roof was steep, with an attic window near the peak of one side and the door was a crème colour with four, rectangular indents in the middle. The front porch was made of old, greying wood that added to the effect of it being built a long time ago. It stretched further forward than the balcony on the second floor, reaching to about halfway between the sidewalk and the main part of the café. On top of the porch where people could enjoy the fresh air and the meals and drinks was an old carriage lamp, fuelled by kerosene or oil. The sign at the start of the cobblestone pathway to the porch, on the grass next to the sidewalk said;

_Mizu Café_

_Waterside café_

_See manager for details about bookings._

Takeshi, thinking about the new year ahead and about the fact that their old hangout had been closed down during the summer holidays because the owner was getting to old, suggested an idea to Daisuke.

He nudged Daisuke and proceeded to say,

"Wouldn't that be the perfect place to chill out after school and on the weekends?"

"Yeah! That's a great idea Takeshi! It'd be an awesome hangout for us! Not too crowded, not too empty, big enough… It would be perfect!"

"I know, that's why I said it! Takeshi Saehara, ace reporter!" Takeshi took up a ridiculous pose, both of them laughing at his antics.

Thinking on a more serious note, Daisuke thought it would be a great place to make their own for the year, to hangout, catch up, to do everything that teenagers needed to do. Laughing a bit more, he looked behind him and took one last look at the place before leaving.

As they turned down another street on their way to school, Daisuke couldn't help but think the cafe was a truly beautiful place. The design, the temperament, the colours, the whole feel of the place.

_I could almost see-_

Daisuke stopped himself there. He wasn't going to get into 'what ifs' and 'what could have been's'. He couldn't get on with his life if all he thought about was what he could do with her if they were still going out, where he could take her, what he could spoil her with, how he could make her happy…

Daisuke sighed. It was always like this. The more he tried _not_ to think about her, the more he did. The more he thought about her, the more it hurt. The more it hurt…

The more he felt like he couldn't survive.

_Is that what love is? Is that how it's supposed to feel? Like you can't survive without them? Like it's tearing you apart from not seeing them? That you would do anything, even give up your own life, for them?_

At that last thought Daisuke wondered how much he did love her, if what he felt was even really love.

_Did I really love her? Did I really care for her that much? Did I ever really give up on her?_

Daisuke sighed.

_No._

_I still love her…_

Daisuke was drawn from his thoughts by one Takeshi Saehara.

"Earth to Niwa? Anybody home?" Takeshi waved a hand in front of Daisuke's face to get his attention.

"Nnnhh?" Daisuke stopped walking and looked at Takeshi with a frown. He'd done it again. Spaced out thinking about the past when someone was talking to him.

"You were totally spaced out. I was practically talking to myself for five minutes."

"Gomen Takeshi. I was away with the-" Daisuke stopped himself there. He froze right where he was, unable to finish what he was saying.

Looking at the expression on his friends face, Takeshi instantly got worried. The only time Takeshi remembered Daisuke looking like that was when…

_Flashback_

"_Ne, Niwa! Get your butt over here! Take a look; it's the class photo from last year!" Takeshi said to his best friend, Daisuke Niwa, trying to get him to crack a smile. He had been so sad lately, and he had no idea why._

Some best friend I am,_ he thought gravely._

_Daisuke nodded a quick okay to Takeshi, then slowly got out of his chair, not having the energy to move any faster._

That's another thing, Dai hasn't had any of his usual energy, it's like it was all sapped away… _Takeshi thought further._

_As Daisuke got there, Takeshi, and a few of the other boys ogled at the photo, looking at how pretty some of the girls looked. One stupid boy was dumb enough point out how beautiful a certain brunette looked in the photo, drawing Daisuke's attention to her._

_As soon as he saw her face, he froze._

_On his face was a look that Takeshi never wanted to see again._

_It was pure heartbreak._

_His bright face was as pale as a ghost's, his breathing shallow and quick. His eyes became dull and his whole body tensed as if expecting to be attacked right at that moment._

_While trying to get Daisuke to snap out of it, Takeshi studied his friend, taking notice of one major difference in him._

_More like shocked at one major difference._

_His normally bright eyes, usually full of life, were dead. They were a dull brown colour, devoid of any emotion except pain._

_Takeshi wondered what had happened to cause such a pain in the usually bright, cheerful boy._

_End Flashback_

'Dai? Dai? Daisuke?!" Takeshi desperately wanted Daisuke too get back to normal, he couldn't stand the lifelessness in his friends eyes, the lack of their usual excitement.

Daisuke was having trouble breathing, his breath was coming in short, sharp breaths. He felt like the air around him was toxic; he couldn't breathe it in properly. His felt as if his lungs were contracting; only letting a little bit of air travel down to them. He felt as if his heart was being crushed. Somewhere deep in his mind, Daisuke knew he was having a panic attack but he took no notice of it. The only thing on his mind was what was in front of him.

Standing right in front of him was none other than the one who broke his heart, the one who rejected him, the one who gave Daisuke a reason to live, the one he couldn't live with, yet couldn't live without.

Standing right in front of the school gates, looking like an angel sent to earth…

Was Riku Harada.

* * *

Riku was lost.

She had lived in this town for practically her whole life, yet she didn't even know what way the high school office was.

"Argh! Stupid, dumb school!" Riku said in frustration as she kicked a stone lying near her foot.

"Kicking it wont help," a voice said from behind her. Riku froze at that voice, a voice she hadn't heard in so long, a voice that she would be happy never to hear again, a voice so whiny, so annoying, so…

Risa.

"Risa, I know that it won't help. And what, no 'Hello'? No 'nice to see you after a year of _not_ seeing you'?" Riku said rather impatiently to her sister.

Risa laughed.

"Hi sis." Riku smiled and Risa ran forward to hug her twin.

"I missed you Riku." Risa said, all the while hugging Riku.

"As much as I don't want to admit it, I missed you too sis." Riku said with a smile gracing her lips.

"Isn't it good to be back?" Risa asked her twin with a bright smile on her face, showing just how great she thought it was to be back.

Riku nodded at Risa, even though she didn't really agree with her. She learnt a long time ago and, unfortunately, the hard way that it was better to simply agree with Risa to avoid hours of torturous whining.

"So… How was California?" Riku asked her sister. Risa, being the quiet person she is, said very little.

"Oh Riku, it was amazing! I loved it! When I finish school, I'm going to study there! I want to live there! The architecture, the beautiful scenery, everything about California is so amazing! You would have loved it because of all of the…" Riku drowned her sister out, already wondering why she had missed her sister.

_Ugh, she talks too much._ Riku thought to herself.

_Why did I miss her again? Oh yeah, I had to._

Riku sighed.

_I suppose I really should make more of an effort this time. I mean, she is my sister. _

Twin_ sister._

"-an't wait to go back! So, how was Miami?" Risa finished, taking a deep breath.

Riku realised that Risa was talking to her, so she went to answer.

"It was good. Their coaches are well qualified and… know… what… they're…" Riku trailed off, not having the ability to process what she was seeing and talk at the same time.

"Riku? Are you okay?" Risa asked her sister in concern. When Riku didn't answer, she followed her line of sight and almost choked at what she saw.

* * *

Daisuke couldn't breathe properly.

Riku was here…

At his school…

The girl who he loved with all his heart, with all his soul was right in front of him…

Takeshi realised that he wasn't going to get his friend back anytime soon, so he looked at what was making Daisuke practically have a panic attack.

"Riku and Risa Harada?" Takeshi muttered to himself, somewhat in shock. As far as he knew, the twins had moved away. So then why were they here?

It was then that he noticed Daisuke wasn't looking at Risa, his former crush.

No, Daisuke was having a full-blown stare-out with _Riku_ Harada.

Takeshi saw Riku look away, averting her eyes from Daisuke.

Daisuke looked on with his heart crushed into a million pieces once again by the girl he loved. His chest tightened painfully, and he let a small noise of pain escape from his mouth. His breathing became even more shallow and ragged. This bought Takeshi's attention away from the elder Harada to Daisuke.

"Dai?" he asked softly, not wanting to startle him.

"Dai?" Daisuke wasn't responding, he was too busy having his heart broken all over again.

Takeshi sighed, not knowing what was going on with his friend. Usually Daisuke was the strong one of his friends, the one who could handle the most, yet here he was practically having a panic attack over-

Takeshi froze, finally understanding why Daisuke always froze when Riku was mentioned, when he saw her picture…

He was in love with her.

"Dai…" Takeshi realised he had no idea what to say. He felt useless. His best friend was in excruciating pain and there was nothing he could do about it…

* * *

Riku looked away from Daisuke. She couldn't take the pain of looking at him.

"Riku…" Risa didn't know what to say, all she knew was that her sister was hurting. So she did the next best thing she could think of. She hugged her.

Riku was breathing deeply, tears almost coming out of her eyes.

"Risa…"

Risa simply hugged her sister tighter. She knew exactly what she was thinking.

After all, they were twins.

As Riku and Risa walked away, Takeshi looked over at Daisuke.

Needless to say he was shocked to find him simply standing there, no trace of the pain he surely must have felt only moments ago.

His face was impassive, blank almost. His eyes were back to their usual red, although they lacked any of their normal excitement still. At least they weren't dead. The colour had returned to Daisuke's face, making him look that little bit more alive. Also, when he realised that Takeshi was looking at him with concern, he smiled. It may have been fake; it may have only been to reassure Takeshi that he was going to be okay, but…

That was the Daisuke he knew.

The Daisuke he knew had disappeared a long time ago, along with Satoshi when he died. It was almost like Daisuke had died too.

Once upon a time Takeshi thought that there may have been something between Daisuke and Satoshi, and who knows, there may have been. All he knew was that, after that day, Daisuke had never been the same. But now, after seeing that same, familiar smile, the one reserved for making people feel better, the completely fake one that he somehow thought convinced people that he was okay when they all really saw through it, the one that he used to hate so much… was back.

Daisuke was coming back.

* * *

Daisuke knew that it wouldn't be easy; he knew that it would be hard to mend his broken heart. He knew it would take time. Most of all, Daisuke knew it would hurt. It would hurt like hell, seeing her everyday, being near her and knowing that she couldn't stand him. But he knew that this was a new beginning.

For him…

And for Dark.

Daisuke smiled.

The Phantom Thief was back.

* * *

_Taking hold, breaking in  
The pressures on, need to circulate  
Mesmerized and taken in  
Moving slow, so it resonates  
It's time to rest, not to sleep away  
My thoughts alone, try to complicate  
I'll do my best, to seek you out  
And be myself, and not impersonate_

* * *

_­_

_Thank-you for reading my new chapter! Sorry, I know it's not as long as the last one, but I thought that was a good place to finish, so gomen everyone. More happened in this chapter than I wanted, but I'm hoping it fits in okay. I didn't want to let on that Dai was/is in love with Riku, I wanted to keep that under wraps for a while longer, but hey, that's life. I know that not much happened in this, although I like to think I answered a few questions that you may have had. Please review, I appreciate them!_

_Ja everyone!_

* * *

_­_

_Glossary_

_Ne - a form getting someone's attention._

_Gomen - Sorry_


	3. Stage Three: Transfer

**Four Light Heaven**

Author: Fields of Hope

Title: Four Light Heaven

Summary: Daisuke Niwa has always been quiet and shy. Never been in love. They think they know him. How wrong they are. A new threat, an old flame, a complication… Four Light Heaven.

Disclaimer: I don't own D.N Angel or any of the characters associated with the anime/manga.

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to ireina15963 for her awesome dedication. Arigato ireina15963!

­­­

_Daisuke knew that it wouldn't be easy; he knew that it would be hard to mend his broken heart. He knew it would take time. Most of all, Daisuke knew it would hurt. It would hurt like hell, seeing her everyday, being near her and knowing that she couldn't stand him. But he knew that this was a new beginning._

_For him…_

_And for Dark._

_Daisuke smiled._

_The Phantom Thief was back._

Takeshi smiled.

Daisuke was smiling.

A true smile.

Ever since Satoshi died and the twins moved away, Daisuke had never been the same. Sure, he had smiled, he had laughed, but up until today Takeshi had never realised how fake it was.

_Some friend I am. I didn't even notice my best friend was majorly depressed!_ Takeshi scolded himself.

"Takeshi?" He looked over at Daisuke. Daisuke was looking toward the school gates with a look that Takeshi could only describe as determination. He smiled at him.

"Yeah?"

"Let's make this year the best one ever." And with that he started walking toward the school gates, ready for the new year.

_Did you see him?_

_Yeah, he looks so good!_

_Wow, I can't believe we never noticed him before!_

_Has he done something to his hair?_

_The twins are back? Seriously?_

_Harada? Yeah, they're twins._

The first day of the school year was always the best day of school in the year in Riku's opinion.

_Everybody's always laidback, everybody is catching up, so if you're new you don't feel so left out._

Riku hated being new, it made her feel insecure. No one knew her, even though they went to elementary and Junior High together. A lot can happen in two years. And with Riku it did.

Looking down at herself, Riku thought about how much she and Risa had changed.

Risa still had long hair, although it was much longer than it once was. It now reached down to the middle of her back. She almost always had it tied up in a small ponytail, with a lot of her hair still out, like she did in Junior High. Although she still loved frilly, pretty things, Risa was now a little bit more sensible in what she wore. She wore more practical skirts, less frilly tops and never, _ever_ dressed up like a Phantom Thief. Riku never let Risa live that down.

Riku though, had changed the most. Like right now, she was wearing a skirt that came to mid-thigh. Something she never would have done before she did her transfer to Miami. Her hair was still short and above her shoulders, and she still wore it in the same style as she did in Junior High. The top she was wearing was wearing was a tank-top that was white, so it matched her light blue skirt.

All up, Riku and Risa were no longer the Harada twins that everyone thought they were. They were older, taller, and altogether more beautiful. Riku didn't even mind boys now.

But she never dated them.

Ever.

No one at her school in Miami could understand why she would never accept anyone who asked her out. She said she didn't have any religious, moral or family reasons why she didn't date. She said they were personal reasons. And because she didn't ever accept, it made all the males more curious. Riku didn't like all the pestering that she got over not dating when everyone did it back at her school, but she didn't care.

She knew there was only one person she had ever loved and ever would love.

Daisuke Niwa.

Daisuke Niwa looked for the classroom that was to be his form room. Takeshi wasn't in his class, and he didn't know where theclass was, so that was what he was currently doing. Searching for his new class.

Looking around he saw the bland, boring walls he grew used to in the last year. Crème and with chipping paint, the walls of the hall had seen better days. The floor was a cold shade of grey and just looking at the lino made Daisuke shiver. When he had taken art he had never used those sorts of colours, always warm colours. If he had to use dark colours, he made sure that they weren't cold, greys.

Daisuke couldn't stand grey.

_Art!_ Daisuke thought. He hadn't put it down for a subject this year, as he had seen no use for it. Ever since Riku had left, Daisuke had never drawn again. Now that he knew that he was going to move on, and that it was defiantly over with Riku, he felt that he could start his art again.

_Great! Now I can go change one of subjects to art, and then I can get directions to this bloody class!_ Daisuke thought happily. Looking for his class was getting monotonous.

As he made his way through the blank corridors of his high school Daisuke heard a cry. For the second time that day, Daisuke stiffened for an attack on himself. The only difference was that this time…

He did get attacked.

"Daisuke!" A voice called out to him a second before a large weight launched itself onto his back. At the contact with his back he immediately froze, wanting nothing more than to throw the offending object off his back.

It took a few moments of the constant snuggling into him and the ringing pain and bad accent that was supposed to be a voice to register in his mind as to _who exactly_ it was on his back.

Daisuke only breathed two words.

"Mio Hio…"

"Daisuke! You remember me!"

Unfortunately.

"Mio… how…." Mio laughed. But at what, Daisuke had no idea.

"I could be asking the same thing Daisuke!" She said- _shrilled_ in his ear.

"First, Mio, if you don't mind… Could you get off my back?" Daisuke asked quietly. Mio seemed to realise exactly what he was getting at and quickly jumped off.

"Oh, gomen Daisuke! Gomen nasai!" she said quickly. Daisuke smiled, knowing she didn't mean to jump on his back, she simply forgot. If only he could.

"Arigato Mio." She smiled brightly at him.

"Okay then! Firstly, how am I here? I don't know!" Mio said happily. Daisuke looked incredulously at her.

"How can you not know?" He asked her. Mio shrugged.

"I don't make the rules, I just follow them." She said, somewhat elusively.

"Okay then…" Daisuke said, wondering what the American girl was hiding under the make-up clad, shrilling, happy-go-lucky mask of hers.

"So Daisuke, why aren't you in class? Ne?" Mio asked, a sly smile making it's way onto her beautiful face.

"Ah! My subjects!" Daisuke suddenly remembered why he wasn't in class.

"I'll see you later Mio, I have to do something!" He yelled back to her as he was speeding down the hall.

"Okay Daisuke!" She yelled back, just as loud.

Daisuke slowed from a run to a walk as he neared the school administration block.

Not exhausted from going on all of his morning runs, Daisuke walked into the front office, not short of breath at all, as if he had walked the whole way.

"Konichiwa," Daisuke said formally.

"Ah… Konichiwa Niwa-san. What can I do for you?" Daisuke smiled at the lady, hoping to get her to smile. She looked like she needed it.

With long greying hair tied into a bun that looked like it had been put up by a three-year old, the administrations secretary was the essence of stress and disorganisation.

"Anou… I was trying to find my new form class when I realised that I hadn't put down art as a subject this year. I was wondering if you would be able to put me into that subject." Daisuke said with a sheepish smile, his hand on the back of his head. At Daisuke's laid back attitude and his apparent lack of organisation, the lady smiled.

"I've never seen you do art before, have you ever taken it before?" She asked, smile still on her face.

The truth was. If she had known his name that he creates his art under, she would have defiantly known he was an artist. A week before the final battle, one of his paintings had been put on show in a museum under the pen name of 'D.N Angel'. It was of the sunset at the beach and in the sky there were two feathers, a red one and a white one. Daisuke and Riku.

The piece's name was 'Feathers of Love'.

Riku heard someone talking about art, asking if they could change into the class or something.

_How disorganised_ she thought to herself. Risa and herself had just finished talking to the head of the year and had just been given their form classes.

She could hear the person, she assumed by the voice he was male, saying about how they had taken art before, but had stopped because they lost their inspiration. Again, Riku scoffed.

_Who needs inspiration to draw? You just put pen (or in this case pencil) to paper and move it. Simple. Niwa-kun would never have-_

Riku stopped; shocked that she would even think something like that. Why was she thinking of Daisuke? After what happened between them….

Riku stopped herself. She didn't want to cry on her first day of school, especially at a new school. She had promised herself that she wouldn't cry over him anymore, that she would finally move on.

But she couldn't. She was never able to move on no matter how hard she tried!

Against her will, Riku felt tears build up in her mahogany eyes for the pain of knowing that her and Daisuke would never be together. That they would never share the moments that they did two years ago.

_It hurts so much… Why do I feel this way? Why does he get off so lightly when I must suffer everyday? Every time I think of you, my heart is broken all over again. It's like a vase made of glass, it's broken. Now it can never be fixed. My heart is cut by the shards, the remnants of your memory. You may have left my sight…_

_But you never left my memory. I love you Daisuke, I always will. I think I always have._

_I hate you. I will never forgive you. This hold you have on my heart is slowly killing me. Killing my heart, killing my soul…_

_I hate you Daisuke Niwa, I will hate you forever. I don't know how I can possibly love you, yet somehow I do. You deserve to burn in the deepest pits of hell, and yet, if I had the option, I would never send you there. I want you to suffer, yet if I could make you, I would never put you through that pain._

_I love you, yet hate you always…_

_Niwa Daisuke…_

_Dark Mousy…_

Riku's train of thought was suddenly broken when she saw the object of her thoughts talking to the administration lady, Sukai-san.

_Daisuke…_

_Wait… If Daisuke's the boy that I've been hearing, that means that he… gave up his art… the thing that he did best… he lost… his… inspiration…_

_**Flashback**_

"_Ne, Riku! Hold still!" Daisuke laughed at Riku. She simply sighed._

"_Why must you paint _me_ of all people Daisuke?" Riku asked impatiently._

_Daisuke smiled and looked away from her, at the setting sun and the red tinted ocean. He looked at the hills with the windmills on it, and he looked at the cliffs._

"_Riku…" She looked at him._

"_Do you see all this beauty around us?" Riku looked at what Daisuke was talking about. The hills, the cliffs, the sea, the sunset, everything around them was beautiful._

"_Yeah Daisuke, I do." Daisuke smiled at Riku._

"_There's so much beauty to create art with, and yet, I don't find any of it inspiring."_

"_Nani?" Riku was shocked. How could he not find any of this inspiring?_

"_The reason I don't get any inspiration from all of this beauty, is that I have something much more beautiful to paint." Riku blushed, having a fair idea of where Daisuke was going with this._

"_Why, when I have the most beautiful thing in the world in front of me, would I want to paint anything less beautiful?" Riku was now fully blushing at what Daisuke was saying to her. She once thought about how she would feel if someone told her she was the most beautiful thing in the world, and she thought that she would laugh, and say it was corny, but… Daisuke said it in a way that made her believe it. He was so sincere, so innocent… and she was so in love with him._

"_Don't you see Riku? You're my inspiration." And with that, Daisuke leaned over and pressed his firm lips to Riku's soft, delicate ones in a chaste kiss._

"_And I couldn't and wouldn't have it any other way."_

_**End Flashback**_

Was she the reason that Daisuke stopped creating art? Was she responsible for his lack of inspiration?

Riku touched her lips, remembering the kiss they shared that day. It was the first time anyone had said she was beautiful. They usually told her she was sporty or athletic… not beautiful.

When Daisuke had said that to her, she had cried, thinking that he was too good for her, too nice and he did nothing but comfort her the entire time she cried, only making her believe it more. He had seemed so honest when she looked back, and she knew why she had fallen for him, and how she had so easily. Daisuke was the perfect guy. He was nice, considerate, caring, loving… everything Riku had ever wanted in someone.

In a way, Daisuke was her dream guy.

Now he was nothing more than a heartache.

Riku knew that she still had some feelings for the teen, and, strong as they may be, she wasn't going to give in to them. Riku would rather die than ever be with the lying, cheating male again.

"Or should I say _males_?" Riku muttered under her breath.

At the small sound that Riku made when she muttered, Daisuke looked up from the form he was filling out to change into Art and saw Riku.

_Oops_ was Riku's only coherent thought as all other flew out the window when Daisuke and her locked eyes.

Beautiful red eyes looked into deep brown ones, searching for something.

Riku, although angry with herself, couldn't help but blush at Daisuke's intense gaze. She turned her head away, fighting the blush until she could look at him without having pink stains on her cheeks, not wanting to give him the wrong idea. Riku may hate him, but she wasn't cruel. She knew what it was like to be played.

When Riku looked back at Daisuke, he was still looking at her. Riku was able to stop the blush from creeping onto her face this time, so she only felt angry. Her features hardened, turning into stone as she bought up her main defence; indifference.

Needless to say Riku was shocked to see him smiling at her, and, although it was somewhat sadly, it made her furious. Was he smiling at how she looked? About what happened between them? About how she reacted when she found out about his secret?

_How could he be so cold? So… so…_ awful Riku thought to herself.

Unable to stand it anymore, wondering what happened to the lovable Daisuke she once knew, Riku looked at him, trying to decipher why he was acting this way. The old Daisuke would have never been this cold.

_Then again, did I ever really know Daisuke?_

She didn't know anymore. She thought she had known him once upon a time, but then she had found out about Dark… After that she was sure she had him pegged. She thought he was a guy who got off on playing with girls hearts, even though she could never get herself to fully believe it.

Now, looking at him after so long… she didn't know how she thought that in the first place.

Looking into Daisuke's eyes, all she could see was love and sorrow. But, most of all, she could see acceptance. And judging by how she was looking at him, she had a fair idea of what exactly it was that he was accepting.

_No! But that's not what I want! I want-_ Riku stopped herself, she didn't know what she wanted anymore.

_No. This is what I want. I want him to move on… _I_ want to move on._

Daisuke smiled at Riku. He didn't know what else to do.

_Here I am, standing with the girl I love more than anything or anyone else in the world, and she hates me. She doesn't want me. She thinks I played her. If only she knew what really happened. I don't understand why it had to be this way. I would do anything to take it all back, anything. But now that she's back, I know that I can never be with her. That look said it all. I don't think I have ever seen anyone look at me like that except Krad._

Daisuke let out a small laugh, quietly enough that Riku wouldn't hear it.

_That shows me that we're well and truly over. But that doesn't mean that I can't try to…_

_Even if she won't ever take me back, I will do my best to win her friendship back. I don't know if she will ever trust me again, but I will do everything I can to let her know that I'm sorry, that I will do anything to get even her friendship back._

_If only I had told her about Dark in the first place! But… would that have changed anything? Dark still kissed her, Dark still kissed Risa. Even if I had told her straight out about Dark so she didn't have to find out the way she did, it still didn't change the fact that those events still happened._

Daisuke sighed.

_It's not like I hate Dark, but…_

_**Well that's good to know Dai.**_

Daisuke gasped and froze.

_D-Dark?_

_**The one and only.**_

_Well, that's the next chapter for you. I hope you enjoyed it; it was a random chapter to write. I think in the next one I will move past the 'first part of the first day of school of the year' part. I think it may be getting monotonous. Well, it's getting monotonous to write anyway. I put more DaiRiku in this chapter, and a bit about why they broke up. I'm really enjoying writing this story, but feedback is nice. Also, this is the longest chapter I have written yet! Okay, so I have only written three so it's not a big deal, but I'm happy! Also, a big Arigato to all my reviewers!_

_Ja everyone!_

_Glossary_

_Arigato – Thank-you_

_Konichiwa - A formal greeting_

_San – Mr, Mrs, Miss_

_Anou – Umm_

_Ne – a form getting someone's attention._

_Nani? – What?_


	4. Stage Four: Oh Boy

**Four Light Heaven**

Author: Fields of Hope

Title: Four Light Heaven

Summary: "Two years… Have passed… Only now have you finally returned…" A new threat, an old flame, a complication… Four Light Heaven.

Disclaimer: I don't own D.N Angel or any of the characters associated with the anime/manga.

Dedication: Gomen to the person I was originally going to dedicate this chapter to, but I have decided to dedicate the next chapter to you as my best friend is moving to Aus and I wanted to dedicate a chapter to he before she left, so, this is for you Shi.

Author Note: I apologise in advance if I offend anyone in this chapter with what Riku thinks and Dark says! I happen to be a girl as well so it's nothing sexist written by a male with a problem. If you have a problem with what has been said, review or email me and I am happy to apologise to you. Gomen nasai!

_Daisuke sighed._

It's not like I hate Dark, but…

**Well that's good to know Dai.**

_Daisuke gasped and froze._

D-Dark?

**The one and only.**

Riku stared at Daisuke. One minute he was smiling at her, seemingly happy, or at lest okay with the fact she hated him (she refused to think that they were completely over, even if she never wanted to be with him again), and the next, he was gasping as if he had found out that the world as he knew it was going to collapse and he only had one day to live and get Riku back.

Something like that.

_What's up with Daisuke? All of a sudden his mood changes and he's in total shock!_ Riku thought as Daisuke seemed to disappear deeper into himself.

_Dark! H-how is this possible? You were sealed! When… When_

Daisuke forced himself to go on, even though he knew it would hurt to talk about it.

_When Satoshi died and Krad disappeared, you were sealed! I knew it wasn't because of Riku, because that's when she found out that I was Dark!_

_**Chill out Daisuke. Don't panic. Wait… Riku found out about us?**_

_Yes._

_**And? At least tell me what happened!**_

Daisuke mentally sighed.

_She said she never wanted to see, hear of speak to me again and that if she never saw me again, it would be too soon. She slapped me, and so did Risa. Riku was disgusted that I could do all that we had done, meaning stealing all of the things that we stole, and didn't understand the fact that we were-__**are**__ separate people. She left me and ever since has kept her promise of never seeing me again. Until now._

_**Daisuke… I don't know what to say except… You sound so heartless! Where's the emotion?! You said that all in one tone! Geez, have a heart! Cry, scream, wait, no don't actually, I don't like screaming, but do something!**_

_Dark, I've had two years to get used to it. I've already done the crying and the screaming._

_**N-nani? Two years?**_

_Yeah Dark, my thoughts exactly. Two years._

Dark had a hard time believing that it had been two years. As a rule, he shouldn't have disappeared unless Riku had confessed her love for Daisuke. And from what Daisuke had told him, there wasn't much love going on.

So then why did he disappear and why, after two years, was he back?

". . ."

Riku watched Daisuke standing there, unaware of the internal struggle going on. Not being telepathic, all Riku saw was Daisuke staring into space, apparently daydreaming. Little did she know that Daisuke was having a conversation with a certain perverted Kaitou, and that the object of their conversation was none other than herself.

Riku, taking the opportunity presented, took a good look at Daisuke.

_Why not? H__e's not looking. He's too caught up in himself to notice if I look to see how he's changed in these past two years… Hopefully._

Riku's mahogany eye's swept over Daisuke's form, taking in what she saw. It wasn't to long after that that Riku realised who those girls she had over heard earlier were talking about.

Against her will, Riku felt a blush creep up her neck, onto her cheeks turning her face a light shade of pink.

_I take it back! I don't want to look at him anymore!_

Riku breathed out deeply, admiring what she saw in front of her.

_Sure, I had seen Daisuke earlier, but… How did I miss this?_

Daisuke, being quiet and timid, wasn't really ever noticed unless it was for his kind heart. But now, it wasn't just his heart that was the eye-turner. _It was his looks_.

Daisuke still had red hair, still had red eyes, but… This wasn't the same Daisuke Riku knew from Junior High. Two years had passed since then…

And every minute of those two years showed.

Studying his face carefully, Riku saw that where his face used to be boyish, a child-like cute, it was now handsome. It still held Daisuke's boyish charm, and had retained some of his boyish looks, but he looked more mature for it now. His skin was still as fair as ever, for some reason, still unable to gain the tan that everyone else in their small seaside town had. Daisuke's hair was still the same, fiery red, and it was still styled in a similar way, but now his bangs were longer and they reached just to the middle of his eyes, sometimes cutting off his vision. But his eyes…

_His eyes have changed the most._

What once were beautifully naïve, but determined eyes were now full of a wisdom that Riku couldn't explain. They held none of the excitement they used to, none of their pure joy that was present when Riku knew him. All they seemed to hold was an age old sorrow and the wisdom that went with the pain he harboured deep inside his soul.

_Daisuke…_ Despite what Riku felt about him, she couldn't help but wonder what caused the past naïve boy to change so drastically in the time that she was gone.

_What happened to you Niwa-kun?_

Shaking herself out of her stupor, Riku tried to make herself forget about Daisuke's sorrowful eyes. She definatly did when she looked at said boy's body.

As much as Riku prided her self on being someone who judges people by what's on the inside, she was only human, and as such, was swayed by appearances.

And boy did Daisuke's appearance sway her.

_When did… When did Niwa-kun get so…_

"Good looking?" Riku whispered in spite of herself.

Although everyone in the school had to wear the same uniform, Daisuke managed to somehow make the atrocious design look good. Much like their old uniform in Junior High, it was black pants and a white top. The only difference with this uniform was the green tie that went with it and the khaki collar and sleeve ends on the t-shirt. Together the colours were awful and most people just wore blank white tops and a green tie, instead of the khaki, but Daisuke being Daisuke, still wore the khaki and made it look bearable.

But it wasn't his ability to make anything look fashionable that caught Riku's eye.

On his arm was a black band, obviously not part of the school uniform. It was plain and had no writing on it. It was simply black. It was roughly two inches wide, and had a black buckle like accessory to hold it onto his arm.

But it wasn't the black band that caught Riku's eye.

Daisuke was once shorter than Riku, at the beginning of their last year of Junior High and by the end of that year he had grown taller than her. Now, he had grown even more and was possibly more than a head taller than her.

But it wasn't his height that caught Riku's eye.

No, what caught Riku's eye was the _state_ of his body. The well-toned muscles that she could tell were there, just by looking at his arms.

Daisuke wasn't extremely muscular, unlike some people who overdo it with workouts, just fit from his Kaitou training and his morning runs everyday.

Riku never knew Daisuke could ever look this good. In the past she had loved the way Daisuke had looked, his child-like aura, and she had never thought anyone had looked as good as Daisuke and that he was handsome in his own way, but… She had no idea he would turn out like this.

And that made Riku furious. She knew that the girls were only just starting to notice him, so it must have been a recent change, but she knew that soon Daisuke would have admirers wanting to date him. With his looks, he could easily get them. All the more easier to...

Break their hearts with.

_Why does he have to look so good? Why can't he be... I don't know… Butt ugly? Hideously deformed? __Genetically screwed up? Why must he be so katsukoii? He'll break their hearts. Go on a few dates and break them. Practically steam-roll their self-esteem._

Riku found herself thinking more on what she felt when Daisuke broke her heart, than what she thought he would do to other potential dates. That's if he agreed to any. He wouldn't be dating anyone if she could help it.

By this stage Riku had had enough of bringing up buried memories and thinking about Daisuke so she took her eyes off the afore mentioned boy. Lucky for her, just after she turned her eyes away from him, Daisuke finished retelling the 'Riku Confrontation', as Dark named it and turned to look at Riku. He suddenly realised how much time had passed and how Sukai-san had gone back to her work, given up on waiting for Daisuke to come out of his trance and finish the transfer form.

Daisuke sighed. She hadn't even looked at him.

_**Daisuke…**_ Dark said in a teasing tone.

_Nani Dark?_

_**Are you sure Riku wasn't looking?**_

_Are you saying she was?!_ Daisuke snapped.

_**I-iie…**_ Dark stuttered, wondering when Daisuke got so testy.

_It happened when my heart got crushed into a million pieces by the one person __I thought would accept me for who I am and who I thought I could trust most in the world._ Daisuke said, surprising Dark by reading his thoughts. Last time they shared a body, only Dark could read Daisuke's thoughts, it wasn't a reciprocal ability.

Daisuke, ready to get to his class (finally) and hand in his form to transfer to art, asked the admin lady where Room 23B was.

"Oh, 23B? Anou… Gomen, I've been very distracted lately; my mind isn't with it today." Sukai-san said with an apologetic smile on her face. Looking down at her notes, though not reading them, she continued to think on where Daisuke's form room was.

"Uhn, Room 23B… Room 23B…" Sukai-san paused, and took the opportunity to sneak a small glance at Riku.

"Room 23B…" She repeated, still looking at Riku. Riku, hearing Sukai-san finally, stiffened. Sukai-san noted this and switched her gaze back to Daisuke and proceeded to tell him where his class was.

"I believe it's in Block Two, on the second floor, the middle corridor, third door on the left." Sukai-san smiled at Daisuke, and tilted her head to the left, still smiling.

"Ah, Arigato Sukai-san!" Daisuke smiled back at the administrations lady and turned to walk away out of the office. As he reached the door, Daisuke stopped, resting his hand on the door knob. Without turning around, Daisuke spoke.

"Anou, Riku-san… Gomen nasai. It was nice to see you again." And with that, Daisuke turned the door knob and walked out of the room.

As the gust of wind that had blown in as Daisuke had left, Riku didn't know what to think. All she knew was that this year was _not_ going to be easy. Especially after what Sukai-san had hinted.

"Anou… He's in room 23B?" Riku asked Sukai-san.

"Hai Harada-san." She said with a sympathetic smile on her face. Riku only had two words to say.

"Oh boy."

". . ."

Daisuke looked around to his left. Seeing nothing but an empty corridor, he carried on walking forward. He did _not_ want to get caught. He would be in a lot of trouble if someone caught him. He would do everything in his power to stay-

"Niwa-kun?"

_Hidden._

Daisuke turned around; almost afraid of who he would see. Luckily for him, it was only Mio.

"Mio! Anou… W-what are you doing here?" Daisuke asked nervously. No one was supposed to catch him. Mio leaned closer to him with a suspicious gleam in her eyes.

_I'm a Phantom Thief for crying out loud! How did __Mio catch me?_

_**Yeah Dai, how did she manage to catch someone who has had a lifetime of **__**Kaitou training? You've really let yourself go Dai. Haven't you trained at **_**all **_**the past two years?**_

_Don't mock me Dark. I'm not in the mood._

_**Eh? What's with your sudden mood swings? You**__** weren't a girl last time I checked!**_

_Shut up._

Dark frowned, wondering when the stick had time to get up a certain someone's ass, when he noticed the reason for the stick.

_**Oh-my-freaking-**__**god. How could I not have noticed? I'm in his body, why did I not see this?! How could I possibly not have felt it?! How could I have possibly overlooked this?! How could you possibly not change?!**_

"…"

Mio had the feeling of someone pushing her. Opening her eyes, she saw a rather mad Daisuke staring at her.

"Eh he he… About that…" Mio laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head.

Daisuke was fuming. This… this… American originated, Yank accented girl just _kissed_ him. Oh, but that wasn't the worst. Takeshi had a major crush on Mio, and here she is _kissing him_! When Takeshi was in the room!

_**Not that Saehara knows we know he's here…**_

_Shut up Dark, he's my best friend._

Mio's eyes darkened when she saw the anger in Daisuke's.

_Why is he even mad? It's not likes he's got a girlfriend or anything. Maybe I should have kissed someone else, it's just… Daisuke's Saehara's best friend!_ Mio thought sadly. She really liked Takeshi. She _had_ to make him jealous! How else was he going to notice her?!

In a whisper, quietly enough so that Takeshi wouldn't hear, but loudly enough for Daisuke to hear Mio said,

"Gomen Daisuke. I just… Saehara is standing over there… I _really_ like him. I just… wanted to make him jealous… that's all. Gomen nasai Daisuke." Mio said, averting her eyes to the ground. Daisuke sighed.

"You could have just asked for help you know." Daisuke said, surprising Daisuke.

"A-aren't you mad? I just kissed you!" Mio said.

"To put it bluntly… yeah, I am mad. But obviously this is serious to you and I'll get over a kiss." Mio smiled brightly and hugged Daisuke.

"Arigato Daisuke!" Mio almost trilled.

"Hai, hai." Daisuke said. And with that, Mio left. Takeshi left, having gotten a look from Daisuke that said 'tell-you-later'.

_Now, back to what I- __**we**__ were doing._

_**Yeah. Man, what a weird girl. You attract some weird people Dai.**_

_You're telling me._

_**For one, Mio and another-**_

_Access code?_ Daisuke interrupted Dark.

_**412830. -Was Satoshi. He was weird too. Also, can't forget-**_

_Trip wire. Switch._ Dark and Daisuke switched places with ease. Dark called Wiz (A/N: Arigato HardofHeart) and simply flew over the tripwire. Dark then proceeded to change back into Daisuke.

_**-Towa-chan. She must have been the weirdest of the weird.**_

_Yeah, I have to agree with you. But I wouldn't say we're that normal either Dark._ Daisuke said as he lock-picked the padlock on the door in front of him.

_I mean, here I am, a fifteen year old boy, with another entity inside of him, who shouldn't be there anyway because he was supposed to have been sealed two years ago when Krad was killed, and you need a host to be in existence, who had to have love unrequited. And also, you are _how_ old? You were in love with Riku's grandmother. You can't be that young._

_**Hey **__**Dai, maybe you're Schizophrenic?**_

_You're tactless Dark… It's good to have you back._

Daisuke could here Dark laughing as he carried on with his task of breaking and entering. Well, entering anyway. Daisuke wasn't clumsy enough to break anything. Or at least had enough training.

With one last access code and lock to pick, Daisuke and Dark finally got to what they wanted.

"There it is…"

"…"

_Gomen everyone! I know that was a seriously random chapter (And it was late!), but it will be explained next chapter. It's a bit of a jump in time as well, so there will be at least one flash back next chapter. Also, once again, I stress that if anyone is particularly offended at what Dark and Riku said, please give me a yell. Much appreciated!__ Also, I'm hoping to get past the 'first day' thing in the next chapter, or maybe the one after that. I don't know, it all depends as I have half written the next chapter (I'm behind schedule!)._

_Ja everyone!_

"…"

_Glossary_

_Arigato – Thank-you_

_Konichiwa - A formal greeting_

_San – Mr, Mrs, Miss_

_Anou – Umm_

_Ne – a form getting someone's attention._

_Nani? – What?_

_Kaitou – Theif_

_Iie – No_

_Kun – Term of address for a male_

_Gomen – I'm sorry_

_Gomen nasai – I'm very sorry_

_Katsukoii__ – Good looking_


End file.
